Clandestino
by FanFicMatica
Summary: Ella no podía huir de aquella situación. Él no quería aceptarla. . Esta historia participa en el reto #4 de *-Miraculous-Fanfiction-* The Perfect Gift.


_Buenas noches._

 _Antes que nada quiero aclarar que Iseki Higuatari NO ME ESTÁ OBLIGANDO A PARTICIPAR EN EL RETO :v jajajajajaja_

 _Cómo sea, estuve luchando bastante porque no se me ocurría nada xD y no quería escribir Nathloe, ni Adrinette, ni nada de eso pero, al final me ganó mi Nathloista interna y bueno, espero les guste…_

 _Recuerden seguirme en mis redes:_

 _Facebook: Fanficmatica_

 _Twitter: FanFicMatica_

 _Instagram: fanficmatica._

 _3954 palabras según Word._

 ** _*-Declaimer: Los personajes y Miraculous Ladybug pertenecen a muchas personas para nombrarlos a todos pero fue idea de Thomas Astruc… la historia si es mía._**

 _ **Esta historia participa en el reto #4 de *-Miraculous-Fanfictions-* The Prrfect Gift.** _

* * *

o

O

o

 **CLANDESTINO**

o

O

o

Él firmó con el pincel aquel lienzo terminado y se levantó de su lugar. Le encantaba pintar, sobre todo si ella era la modelo. Caminó en su dirección despacio, sacándose la camisa de un tirón.

Ella solo sonrió envuelta en aquella sabana, dejando que sus caderas se escaparan suavemente por los costados. Le encantaba ser el centro de atención, sobre todo si era él su principal admirador. Sintió aquellos labios posándose sobre los suyos y cerró los ojos rodeando aquel cuello entre sus manos.

Él se sentía feliz de esa manera. Aunque no fuera más que una reunión clandestina como tantas otras, en las que ella llegaba a escondidas por la noche y seguramente se iría antes del amanecer. No la culpaba. Si alguien se enteraba de lo que ella hacía, si alguien supiera que se interesaba en alguien como él probablemente se metería en problemas con su padre.

Ella no podía huir, entendía que estaba mal. Pero se sentía tan bien. Si tan solo pudiera gritarle a los demás cuando había comenzado todo, cuando había comenzado a ocultarse dentro de aquella habitación, convencida de que así lo demás perdía valor. Pero no era así. En tan solo un mes se iba a casar con alguien por quien no sentía ni siquiera el calor de una amistad.

Él estaba al tanto de eso pero prefería ignorarlo. Ni quiera tocaba el tema. Siempre se había autocriticado por conformista y ahora mismo hacía de eso un manjar, conformándose con ser su amante mientras quería serlo todo. Envidioso de aquel que podía llevarla de su mano ante todo el mundo y exhibirla orgulloso como suya, aunque en realidad era a él a quien le pertenecía.

Ella lo sabía, sabía que a él le molestaba, por eso a su lado nunca lo nombraba, nunca lo mencionaba y se tragaba las ganas de decirle que quería mandarlo al diablo y quedarse a su lado pero, él nunca le había dicho querer eso. Nunca le había preguntado si podrían ser algo más, si podrían ser el todo del otro. Eso nunca había pasado. Solo se daban cariño por medio de las caricias que la piel de uno contra el otro sentía, solo se dejaban llevar por el calor del momento y sin más que el sudor y sus gemidos como testigos se envolvían en la clandestinidad de aquel apartamento

─Nath… ─le llamó acostada sobre su pecho─. Nath, despierta.

─¿Qué quieres? ─Preguntó aún con los ojos cerrados, enredando sus dedos en aquellos rubios cabellos que tanto le gustaban.

─Tengo que irme ─dijo colocando la pantalla del teléfono sobre su cara, obligándolo a mirar encandilado.

─Aún es temprano ─se quejó abrazándola, dejando el aparato caer al suelo.

─Sí, por eso mismo. Es mejor que me vaya ─se levantó de aquel sofá, caminando con su cuerpo desnudo por la habitación, en busca de las prendas de ropa que había estado usando unas horas atrás.

─Chloe… ─llamó, tomando su mano, haciéndola sentar sobre sus piernas─. No quiero seguir con esto ─soltó.

─¿A qué te refieres? ─Preguntó cuándo él la arrojó sobre el sofá.

─No quiero verte más ─fue lo único que dijo entregándole su ropa interior─. Es mejor de esa manera.

Ella no dijo nada más. Se tragó el nudo que en su garganta se comenzaba a formar y se vistió.

Él guardó silencio. Solo la observó unos instantes antes de irse a la cama y darle la espalda.

Ella sabía que en algún momento eso iba a pasar, pero no quería que llegara el día. No concebía la idea de despedirse de él. No quería irse, nunca quería irse cuando llegaba la hora pero, esta vez era diferente. Sabía que esas palabras no las decía por capricho, sabía que era algo definitivo.

Él cerró los ojos, cubriéndose a sí mismo con uno de esos cobertores acolchados. No le permitiría verlo. No lo iba a ver llorar, mucho menos por ella. No eran unos muchachitos de primaria jugando a ser novios a escondidas. Era un asunto más delicado que ese.

Ella iba a casarse y, una vez que lo hiciera ¿quién le aseguraba que podría tenerla en las noches como hasta ese día? Era mejor cortar las cosas antes de que fuera más difícil, era mejor escapar antes de que ya aquello le apretara con más fuerza el cuello.

Él iba a estar bien. Era dulce y agradable, seguramente conseguiría a alguien más, alguien que pudiera darle una relación de 24/7, alguien que no tuviera que dejarle antes del amanecer para ponerse tacones, maquillaje y una sonrisa llena de mentiras.

Ella salió sin decir nada, sin siquiera hacer un ruido. Tomó los tacones en sus manos y se escabulló entre la oscuridad de la noche, aprovechando la soledad de su coche para poder soltar todo lo que se agolpaba en su pecho pero, ¿qué más podía hacer? Él mismo le había pedido irse, no podía tirarlo todo por alguien que ni siquiera le había dicho un te amo en más de un año.

Él no logró dormir esa noche. Solo se preguntaba si había alguna oportunidad de que las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes. Para él, ella era una estrella que solo podía admirar en el cielo de sus imposibilidades. Jamás podría ser lo suficiente para alguien que estaba acostumbrada a tenerlo todo, además, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? Solo podía dejarla ir, no podía hacer más que eso por alguien que ni un te amo le había hecho escuchar.

─¡Chloe! ─Gritó exasperada la modista al ver que esta la ignoraba por completo.

─¿Qué quiere? ─respondió con altanería volviendo a la realidad.

─Tu opinión, niña ─suerte que era una amiga de su padre o no la dejaría hablarle de tal manera─. ¿Qué opinas del vestido, te gusta? ─Preguntó nuevamente esta vez con la joven prestando su entera atención.

─Está bien… ─respondió apretando sus puños, mordiendo sus labios, intentando retener el llanto que no tardó en llegar.

─¿Chloe… estás bien? ─Preguntó Sabrina tomando sus hombros pero ella solo asintió.

─Claro que está bien, es la emoción de verse por primera vez con el vestido terminado ─intervino la anciana sonriendo emocionada.

─¿Qué está pasando, Chloe? ─Preguntó nuevamente su amiga, acercándose lo suficiente para que la mujer no pudiera escucharles.

─No puedo… no puedo decírtelo ─susurró─. No aquí… no delante de tantas personas.

Ella sabía perfectamente lo que ocurría y nadie más podía saberlo. Nadie podía saber que el mismo tiempo que llevaba comprometida con ese hombre lo llevaba viéndose con Nathanael.

Él había recibido ya la invitación, pues André se había asegurado de invitar a todos los que alguna vez había visto cerca de su hija, y eso incluía a algunos viejos compañeros de escuela. La boda sería en navidad. Como personas egocéntricas que eran querían hacer de noche buena una noche inolvidable.

Ella estaba lista. Se había decidido que la celebración civil fuera el mismo día de la ceremonia eclesiástica. Las flores decoraban el salón del hotel, el buffet estaba servido y los bartenders listos para servir sus mejores tragos a los invitados. El pastel era tan grande como el de una boda debía ser.

Él observaba aquello con desdén. No quería ir pero, al final no había encontrado una excusa para no ser arrastrado a lo que sus amigos habían llamado la oportunidad perfecta de reunirse después de un largo rato. Las copas lucían llamativas para alguien que debía decir adiós al amor de su vida.

Ella respiraba con pesadez dentro de su habitación. No quería salir de ese lugar. No quería llegar al salón, no quería firmar un acta de matrimonio y entregarse a cumplir su papel como la esposa de alguien más. No le importaba si era el mejor partido que podría encontrar. No le importaba que tuviera tanto o más dinero que ella, no le importaba ni siquiera lo que los invitados pudieran pensar. No quería salir. No quería bajar.

Él se rindió ante el olor del alcohol. Tomó dos copas y se dejó arrastrar por todo el lugar con los que una vez habían estudiado con él, con los dos. Los invitados llegaban, uno tras otro y finalmente el novio apareció. Saludaba a todos con altivez, expresando a voz populi su felicidad y orgullo por desposar a Chloe Bourgeois y él no podía evitar tomar sus copas de un trago, era mejor eso que ir hasta donde él estaba y restregarle en su cara todas las cosas que había hecho con su futura mujer.

─A ver si adivino, ustedes estudiaban con Chloe, ¿cierto?

─Sí, has dado en el clavo ─respondió Adrien estrechando su mano y agradeció que la atención se enfocara como siempre en él.

Él los escuchaba conversar, mientras un nuevo trago iba a sus labios cada vez que le intentaban hacer intervenir o buscaban incluirlo en la conversación.

Ella logró llegar al pasillo que la separaba del salón. Sabrina estaba a su lado, no solo era su dama de honor, sino que ahora era la única que conocía su dolor.

─No tienes que hacerlo sino quieres, y lo sabes ─susurró en su oído.

─No digas tonterías.

─Chloe… no puedes negarte a ti misma la oportunidad de ser feliz.

─Seré feliz casada. Solo, es un pequeño capricho y ya.

─Entonces, ¿te obligarás a ser feliz con alguien a quien no amas?

─Puedo llegar a enamorarme de él. Conozco muchos casos así.

─En ese caso, te aconsejo que no mires en aquella dirección ─pidió sujetando su rostro, obligándola a mirar donde el grupo se encontraba.

─Es hora de entrar ─anunció el organizador y haló a Sabrina─. Eres la dama de honor, sonríe y que todos vean lo feliz que eres por tu mejor amiga. Ahora ve.

Ella guardó silencio, sus ojos ya no estaban en la alfombra que atravesaba el salón, simulando su camino hacia el altar. Se había desviado hacia otro lugar. También rojo, pero, un cabelo rojo.

Él la vio, cuando salió Sabrina no pudo evitar mirar en aquella dirección. Aquella puerta que estaba entreabierta y pudo ver sus ojos, mirándolo a él, pero aquel rostro se perdió de su vista cuando las demás damas comenzaron a salir y los padrinos abordaron el lugar. Todos miraban emocionados menos él.

Ella se aferró a la pared. Sentía el corsé más ajustado que antes y a duras penas lograba respirar. Sentía que el aire no llegaba por completo a sus pulmones. Sus manos temblaban y quería salir corriendo de ese lugar. Pero las manos de su padre sobre sus hombros la hicieron saltar en su lugar.

─¿Estás bien? ─Preguntó.

─Sí, claro que lo estoy ─respondió luchando por verse calmada─. Solo son… los nervios por la boda.

─¿Estás segura? ─Insistió tomando sus mejillas─. Soy tu padre, puedes decirme cualquier cosa.

─Está bien, papá, te digo que estoy bien.

─Entonces, intenta sonreír un poco. Hoy es tu gran día y las personas esperan verte brillar más que nunca.

─Lo sé. Lo haré, se trata de mí después de todo ─se abrazó a aquel hombre antes de tomar su brazo y ver las puertas abrirse ante los dos a la vez que iniciaba la marcha nupcial.

Él no aguantó más. Apretó la copa entre sus manos antes de tragar todo el líquido en ella sin siquiera respirar. Caminó en reversa despacio hasta alejarse del grupo. Atravesó corriendo la puerta por la que ella había entrado y encendió la motocicleta que lo había llevado hasta ese lugar.

Ella lo vio, de hecho, aunque él no quiso ser visto, todos voltearon hacia la puerta cuando ella dejó de caminar para mirarlo marchar. Sabía porque se iba, pero no entendía porque no podía soltar el brazo de su padre y correr tras él. Tal vez era la presión de que tantas personas le miraban expectantes.

Él se perdió en las calles de un desolado París. Un buen bar era la mejor opción. Todas las personas estaban con sus seres queridos, con amigos o sus parejas, preparados para el momento en que el reloj marcara las doce pero él, él solo quería encontrar un buen sitio donde terminar de embriagarse y olvidar el mundo por lo menos un instante.

Ella no lo resistió. El momento en que su padre tomó su mano y la extendió en dirección a aquel hombre, ella miró a Sabrina quien sonriendo asintió. Retiró la mano y se dio vuelta para abrazar a su padre. Se sentía avergonzada con él por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, por la boda, por los invitados, por todo, pero no lo soportaba más.

Él encontró un pequeño parque, uno que quedaba frente a la escuela a la que había asistido años atrás, el mismo lugar donde la había conocido. Solo deseaba volver a esos días en que la detestaba y su sola presencia le era fastidiosa. Aquellos días en que se eran mutuamente indiferentes y su felicidad no giraba en torno a verla y su tristeza no giraba en torno a lo bonita que lucía con aquel vestido blanco, con el mismo con el que estaba seguro para ese momento estaba diciendo aceptar casarse con alguien más.

Ella corrió, tanto como sus piernas le permitían, las puertas del hotel se abrieron de par en par y solo logró escuchar la voz de su prometido gritando detrás de ella. Para su suerte, los empleados seguían siendo fieles a obedecerle y cerraron la puerta tras ella. Agitó las manos ante el primer taxi que se acercó a ella y aunque el chofer estaba algo agraciado por la situación la dejó subir. Ella cerró la puerta y se quitó los pendientes que su prometido le había regalado semanas antes.

─Es lo único que tengo, como verá, no traigo mi bolso, así que no tengo dinero ─dijo extendiéndole las joyas─. Son diamantes, así que usted sale ganando. Por favor, lléveme rápido al apartamento de Nathanael Kurtzberg.

─Madeimoselle. Agradezco los diamantes pero, esa no es una dirección.

─Seré estúpida ─golpeó su propia frente. Estaba tan acostumbrada a que su chofer la llevara y la trajera que no tenía idea de cuál era la dirección hacia la que se dirigía─. ¿Puedo indicarle donde cruzar y eso? No conozco los nombres de las calles, pero conozco el camino.

─¿Por dos diamantes? Puedo recorrer todo París si quiere.

Él se recostó a la banqueta. Había conseguido comprar una botella de licor y sería su acompañante el resto de la noche. El parque estaba decorado con luces de colores y muñecos de nieves hechos con vasos desechables. Era lindo, aunque en realidad le daba igual. Desde ese día, siempre recordaría los veinticuatros de diciembre como el día en que vio a la mujer que amaba caminar hacia el altar, donde otro hombre la esperaba.

Ella encontró el lugar que buscaba, se bajó del auto y maldijo al viento por ver la puerta del edificio cerrada. Recordaba otra ruta, una en la parte de atrás, así que ignorando lo mucho que las puntas de la falda del vestido se estaban ensuciando se metió por aquel callejón, dando un salto cuando algunos gatos callejeros salieron de un bote de basura, pasando en carrera a su lado.

Él dejó la botella cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar en su bolsillo. No quería contestar, no quería hablar con nadie, no quería ni siquiera saber quién llamaba. Solo lograba imaginar a Juleka preguntando por qué se había ido de esa manera. Realmente no deseaba responder esa pregunta, pero la insistencia le hizo mirar la pantalla. Era un número desconocido.

─¿Hola? ─respondió tras aclarar su garganta.

─¿Nathanael? ─Escuchar esa voz le tensó pero no dudó en responder.

─Sí, ¿quién habla? ─Preguntó fingiendo desconocer aquella voz.

─Habla André Bourgeois ─confirmarlo solo le hacía querer vomitar─. El padre de Chloe, ¿me recuerdas?

─Sí, sí, ¿a qué debo su llamada, Monsieur?

─Mi hija desapareció, no sé dónde está, nadie sabe nada y Sabrina me dijo que tal vez tú podrías saber algo de ella.

─¿Cómo que no sabe dónde está Chloe? ─Se levantó, arrojando la botella a un canasto de basura─. ¿Acaso no estaba casándose con ese tipo?

─Pues… salió corriendo sin dar razones o explicaciones. Solo se fue.

─Con el respeto que se merece Monsieur Alcalde, su hija es una idiota ─cortó la llamada y subió nuevamente a la moto.

Él no tenía la menor idea de donde podría encontrarla, pero si tenía que revisar cada rincón de la ciudad en su búsqueda lo haría. Ya lo había hecho una vez, fue de hecho por eso que acabaron viéndose a escondidas en su apartamento así que conocía cada uno de los lugares a los que ella estaría dispuesta a llegar buscando esconderse de los demás, de su vida, de su padre y de todo.

Ella subió por las escaleras de emergencia. El vestido no era cómodo para hacer eso pero poco le importaba que se hubiese rasgado un par de veces con algunas puntas afiladas que sobresalían en los metales del barandal. No era una edificación precisamente fina o realizada por los expertos que cuidaban cada detalle en las remodelaciones del hotel. Pero le daba igual.

Él se detuvo cuando la motocicleta finalmente se quedó sin gasolina. Continuó caminando. No tenía tiempo para empujarla hasta la siguiente estación de servicios. Solo la aparcó en un sitio para vehículos de dos ruedas y siguió su ruta. Claro, sería más rápido si un vehículo le llevara.

─¡Lo digo en serio! ─Escuchó gritar un hombre a la salida de un bar─. Esa chica loca subió con un vestido de novia gigante y me entregó estos diamantes.

─¡No seas mentiroso! ¿Robaste a alguien?

─¡Les digo que no! La chica me los dio como pago para llevarla a una dirección que ni siquiera conocía. Me dijo que la llevara al apartamento de Nathanael Kurtzberg, cómo si yo supiera como se llama y donde vive cada habitante de París.

─¡Ey! ─El hombre dio un salto al escuchar a aquel que le gritaba acercándose a él─. ¿Cómo era la loca que te dio esos diamantes?

─¿Disculpe…?

─Mi nombre es Nathanael Kurtzberg y tal vez esa mujer de la que habla es la misma que llevo más de una hora buscando.

─Vaya… ─el otro hombre le golpeó el brazo y comenzó a hablar─. Era rubia, alta, de ojos azules, la vi cuando salió corriendo del Grand Hotel de París.

─Felicidades... los pendientes son reales ─dijo señalando los dos brillantes en la mano del hombre─. Y no, no los robó.

Él no dijo nada más, solo echó a correr tan rápido como le era posible. Aunque a media cuadra se detuvo.

─¿Podría llevarme a esa misma dirección?

─¿Traes diamantes? ─Preguntó sonriendo a medio lado.

─No… no traigo diamantes, pero sé que el alcalde tiene registrados cada uno de los que le regala a su hija y no le agradaría saber que fue estafada por un taxista que se los quitó a cambio de llevarla a un sitio tan peligroso y dejarla sola en ese lugar.

─¡No se diga más! ─Corrió en dirección al vehículo, abriéndole la puerta─. Permítame llevarlo, caballero.

Ella golpeó la puerta, tantas veces y con tanta fuerza que incluso escuchó el grito de un vecino pidiendo dejar el escándalo. Podría jurar que él estaba dentro y no quería abrirle. Pero no dejaría que se saliera con la suya. Recordó que alguna vez le comentó que dejaba una de las ventanas traseras sin seguro, por si olvidaba la llave o la perdía.

Él no veía la hora de llegar, deseaba con todas sus ansias encontrarla en la entrada del edificio, que con suerte alguien le hubiese abierto y estuviera en el recibidor, algo por el estilo, pero, en definitiva esperaba que estuviera fuera de peligro, sabía que no vivía exactamente en el lugar más prestigioso de París y que ella llamaba la atención.

Ella se asomó fuera del barandal, alcanzando la ventana y la corrió, en efecto, no tenía seguro. La abrió y se levantó el vestido, soltando el armador que le daba volumen y además lo hacía tan incómodo. Se aferró a la columna, de pie sobre el barandal y puso un pie en la ventana. Ni siquiera se atrevía a mirar hacia abajo. Le aterraba la sola idea de hacerlo.

Él se bajó finalmente del auto y abrió rápidamente la puerta principal del edificio. No había nadie y como al recibir un golpe en el estómago se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo. Era un idiota por pensar que la encontraría en ese lugar. Solo podía llamar al alcalde y decirle que él tampoco tenía la menor idea de dónde podría estar, que por favor le dijera si la encontraban. No podía hacer nada más.

Ella se dejó caer de rodillas una vez que se vio por completo adentro, en la cocina. Se sentó sobre el cimiento, dejando sus piernas colgar. De hecho, podía recordar haber hecho el amor con él en ese mismo lugar. Tomó el teléfono local que estaba colgando en la pared y marcó un número, uno que se sabía de memoria, el único que había logrado memorizar con tanta eficiencia como el suyo y el de su padre.

─¿Sabrina? ─Preguntó cuándo escuchó una respuesta del otro lado de la línea.

─¡¿Chloe?! ─Su amiga buscaba escucharse calmada pero no lo lograba─. ¿Dónde estás metida? Todos te están buscando como locos.

─No puedo decirte, pero estoy bien. Por favor, dile a mi papá que lo siento pero no pienso casarme ─escuchó el ruido de la puerta al abrirse y cerrarse haciendo chillar las bisagras─. Tengo que colgar. Tenías razón, soy una estúpida pero, tengo que decirle a él la verdad.

Él atravesó la puerta y se dejó caer sobre el sofá. Estaba agotado. Seguramente la llamada la había imaginado por causa del alcohol. Seguramente todo había sido un sueño, una ilusión, seguramente en ese preciso instante ella estaba disfrutando de su noche de bodas con aquel hombre.

Ella caminó despacio hasta la sala, la luz estaba apagada, pero podía ver su silueta gracias a lo poco que se colaba por las ventanas. Guardó completo silencio hasta llegar donde él estaba. Se sentó sobre sus piernas, de frente a él, tomando sus mejillas y besando suavemente sus labios.

─No pude hacerlo ─admitió sobre sus labios mientras él no concebía reaccionar.

─Chloe…

─No quiero vivir una mentira para siempre. Yo… te amo a ti.

─Yo también te amo, Chloe ─respondió abrazándose a su cintura, enterrando el rostro en su hombro.

─Por cierto, te tengo… algo así como un regalo… ─dijo señalando la pantalla del teléfono del pelirrojo, donde la alerta de un nuevo mensaje se asomaba.

─No puedo creer que ya sea más de media noche ─dijo sonriendo.

─No puedo creer que me costó tanto encontrar tu apartamento… ─tomó nuevamente el aparato y lo acercó a su rostro─. Pero, eso no importa.

─¿Podrás acostumbrarte? ─Preguntó esquivando el teléfono mientras ella continuaba buscando que lo viera.

─Sí, podremos acostumbrarnos ─dijo llevando las manos ajenas a su abdomen─. Los tres lo haremos.

─¿Me estás jodiendo? ─Le vio señalar el teléfono y logró mirar la foto de la prueba de embarazo recién enviada por Sabrina.

─¿Feliz navidad…?

─¡Chloe! ¿Ibas a casarte estando embarazada?

─Lo siento… me pediste no verme más y luego me enteré y… estaba asustada.

─Olvídalo. Está bien así. Solo una cosa más. ¿Te quedarás hasta que amanezca?

─Y hasta que vuelva a anochecer y para año nuevo y para la próxima navidad también.

Ella durmió con él esa noche. Ya se ocuparía de hablar con su padre al día siguiente, en ese momento solo le importaba escuchar el palpitar del corazón ajeno en sus oídos.

Él agradeció aquel regalo pues, de no ser por eso, tal vez esa noche no hubiese acabado a su lado, tal vez, no hubiese tenido la oportunidad de amanecer jamás entre sus brazos.

o

O

o

 ***-Fin…-***

* * *

 _Gracias por leer._

 _Si les gustó, ya saben, denme amor :v_

 _Besos~~ FanFicMatica :*_


End file.
